


Do We Have a Deal?

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty uses polyjuice to be Cedric, Dirty Talk, Harry is 14, Harry is under imperius, Hermione is 15, Imperius, Multi, Obliviation, Polyjuice Potion, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn’t be happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Have a Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005. _"Cedric"/Harry/Hermione_

This couldn’t be happening.  
  
Hermione’s gaze searched the cold, damp room urgently trying to find a way out. Harry was no help. He was lying on a stone slab like some sort of ancient sacrifice, his nude body bathed in the soft glow of candlelight. He wouldn’t respond to her efforts to get him to wake up and dress, to get him to help her find a way out.   
  
There was no time to blush about seeing her best friend naked. She hadn’t even taken the time for a studious glance at his anatomy, a part she had often read about but never actually seen. The brief glance she’d had of _it_ when she’d first stumbled into the room hadn’t been very impressive at all anyway. It was rather ugly, not very big, and she honestly didn’t see what the fuss by older girls was truly all about.  
  
“Harry, please. You need to get up and help me,” she urged as she continued to move her hands over the stones in hopes that there was some way out. She didn’t understand what was happening and that, if anything, bothered her even more than the situation. She’d simply been walking along the corridor on her way to the library when she’d felt a hand grip her wrist tightly. There’d been no one there so she’d assumed it must be Harry, even if the hand was too large. When she’d realized that, she’d begun to struggle as she was pulled down the hall into a darker part of the castle that she’d never ventured to even during their nightly wanderings.  
  
A door had opened, she’d been shoved forward and landed on her knees hard enough to scrape and draw blood, and the door had closed ominously behind her. She’d been startled to stand up, shaken but determined to find a way out, and noticed the low altar and Harry. He seemed to be under some sort of enchantment, but her wand wasn't working so she couldn’t even begin to help him. She had to get out and find the headmaster. Dumbledore would help.  
  
“You’re stronger than Potter.”  
  
The voice that broke the silence was familiar, but Hermione refused to believe it. It was a trick. It had to be a trick. She looked at Harry desperately, wishing he’d simply wake up and tell her it was all a nasty prank. His eyes were open, his glasses broken on the floor beside the altar, and he was breathing evenly but he made no movement at all.   
  
“He’s not going to help you,” the voice said with just a slight snarl that sounded terribly out of place in the normally friendly tones. “Harry Potter, hero to all. Not much of a hero now, is he? Look at him, Hermione.”  
  
She closed her eyes and felt tears on her face when he said her name. It was him. Her shoulders slumped forward as she realized how terribly she’d misjudged him. “Please, Cedric. Just let us go. I won’t tell anyone. I promise I won’t.”  
  
“Oh no, my lovely,” he whispered. “I’m not nearly finished with you. Such a pretty little thing, aren’t you? So bright and knowledgeable. No one would ever guess that you had dirty blood that you were nothing more than a Mudblood whore.”  
  
“Shut up!” Hermione snarled as she turned to face him. “Don’t ever say that word around me!”  
  
A sharp sting on her cheek surprised her. It hurt when he slapped her and she tasted blood on her lip as she began to feel real fear.   
  
“You’re nothing, _Hermione_ ,” he told her as he stepped forward and gripped her chin. He raised her head and licked his lips before he lowered his head.   
  
“No, Cedric. Please don’t,” she begged right before he licked the blood from her lip. She looked imploringly at Harry but he was still silent. His penis was not unresponsive, however. It had begun to grow and seemed to be twitching as his glazed green eyes stared at her and Cedric.  
  
“I’d love to fuck you, whore,” he murmured against her cheek. “Spread those young thighs and fuck you so hard you bleed. Would you like that? I bet you’d love to have me inside your tight cunt. God, I bet you’re a virgin, aren’t you? Pristine Mudblood whore, just waiting for me to take you and ruin you for anyone else.”  
  
“You’re crazy,” she stammered as she tried to step back, away from the hand that was currently moving beneath her shirt. The same hand that had held her securely during the World Cup, protective and keeping her safe when the fans had become rambunctious, was now squeezing her breast even as she told him no. She closed her eyes and gathered her strength. “I’d have thought rape was beneath you.”  
  
“Feisty and fighting even now,” he said with amusement. “It’s why I had to have you, Hermione. Such a spitfire, aren’t you? Don’t know your place, seem to forget you’re nothing, need to be broken and tamed. I love taming Mudblood whores like you. Will have you craving my cock and eager to please by the time I’m done with you. I don’t rape women, silly child. You’ll beg me for it, in the end. They always do.”  
  
“Harry! Wake up, Harry!” she screamed as she kicked and managed to catch Cedric’s knee. He cursed and momentarily loosened his grip. It was enough for her to get free and run to Harry. She shook her best friend. “Harry, please. Fight it, whatever it is he’s used. We have to get out of he--“  
  
“Shouldn’t have done that, little bitch,” Cedric growled as his hand covered her mouth. “Look at Potter. Such a weak child. How he could have defeated the Dark Lord, I’ll never know. Do you want to see what I can make him do?”  
  
She tried to bite his hand as he urged her to nod up and down. His other hand was on her chest, her shirt opened to bare her brassiere, which he quickly ripped away. He twisted her nipples hard, his hand catching her groan.   
  
Cedric removed his hand from her mouth but before she could call out for help, something cool and sharp was pressed against her throat. “We’re going to have a spot of fun, Hermione. If you scream or fight me, I’m going to kill Potter and then rape you in his blood. If you want to make it out of here without feeling my cock inside that tight little cunny, you’ll obey me. Understood?”  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and let out a soft sob when she saw that he was still just lying there watching them.   
  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Hermione. I bet you’ve laid awake in your tiny bed with your fingers thrust up your cunt as you think about me, wish they were my fingers, wish I was there licking your cute little breasts and lapping at your perfect little Mudblood pussy. You’re a dirty, wicked, filthy little girl. Don’t think I’ve not seen the way you look at me, the way you look at Krum. Perhaps next time he’ll be here. He can be the first to fuck you, spread you wide with his huge cock until you’re bleeding all over him as he makes you _scream_. Would you like that, Hermione? Now watch Potter while I have my fun and I might let you both go. Do we have a deal?”  
  
His words were horrid and profane and she closed her eyes when she felt something hard poking her back. This couldn’t be happening. Cedric couldn’t be like this, worse than even Malfoy. Cedric was kind, handsome, friendly, charming. He offered to carry her books from the library when they were both leaving at the same time. He smiled at her across the Hall during meals and would even wink in a way that made her blush. He didn’t care about blood issues or talk like this.   
  
The knife pressed down and she gulped when she felt it pierce her skin. “Please just stop,” she begged softly.   
  
“Do we have a deal?”  
  
“Yes,” she choked on a sob as she felt shame course through her for not fighting anymore.   
  
“Potter, wank,” he demanded as he pushed her against the altar hard. “Watch him, Hermione. Maybe it will excite you, let you forget what I’m doing to you, what you _agreed_ to let me do to you. Look at him touch his cock. He’s thinking about you, about these great tits, probably thinking about licking them.”  
  
She didn’t reply. Telling him to stop, telling him no, it hadn’t worked. She’d tried to fight, had kicked and scratched but her cheek was still throbbing from his hit and her lip was busted. She gasped when she felt the blade lightly cut along the edge of her collarbone.   
  
“Let’s see, shall we?” Cedric moved her along the edge of the altar and then forced her to bend over above Harry’s face.  
  
Cedric didn’t even give a command before she felt a tongue lick her nipple. Harry’s mouth enveloped her nipple and he began to suck. She closed her eyes and tried to play anywhere but here, wanting to block out the fact that her best friend was participating in this, even against his will.   
  
“You’ve got great tits for someone your age,” Cedric complimented as he expertly moved the knife along her the curve of her breast as Harry licked and sucked. She felt him press against her arse, his erection grinding against the back of her skirt. “Do you like having Harry suck your tits? Do you see how hard he is now? He’s a little whore, too. He never fights it and will do anything I ask. He looks rather good with my cock in his mouth. I bet you’ll be prettier, though.”  
  
The knife dug in deeper and she gasped. She opened her eyes and looked down at Harry’s hand. It was moving rapidly now, up and down, his hips rising from the altar just a bit with each thrust into his palm. She could see clear liquid of some sort all over the tip of his penis as he moved his mouth to her other breast.   
  
Cedric’s hand slid beneath her skirt and into her knickers. His fingers tugged at her curls before one slid along the lips of her vagina. She cringed when he pushed it inside her roughly. “Frigid little bitch,” he accused in an affectionate tone whispered against her neck. “Not even damp. Just close your eyes, whore, and think of what you’ve dreamed all those nights when you’d finger your cunny. I want you wet for me, Hermione.”  
  
She couldn’t. All her silly fantasies of Cedric, of Viktor, even of Harry…they refused to be tarnished by this horrid act.   
  
“Let’s see if Potter’s tongue is good for anything else,” Cedric decided. “We’ve not got much time left and I’m not finished with you yet.”  
  
Hermione grudgingly pulled herself onto the altar to straddle Harry’s face when Cedric pushed the knife in deeper. She whimpered when Cedric suddenly moved forward and licked the wounds the knife had made. They were all shallow, barely bleeding, but they stung. She bit her lip when she felt a tongue move along the crotch of her knickers. Harry was still wanking hard, his body flushed from obvious arousal, and she hated him for not fighting even as she submitted to Cedric out of fear of what he might do.   
  
“I bet Potter wishes it was your wet cunt he was thrusting into instead of his hand,” Cedric murmured as he licked his bottom lip.   
  
She could see the pale tinge of blood and felt her stomach roll. He pushed her skirt up and ripped her knickers from her, sticking them into the pocket of his robe. Harry’s tongue was suddenly on her vagina and she moaned before she could stop herself.   
  
“Told you he was his good with his tongue,” Cedric said with a grin. “What should I do to you now, Hermione? Why don’t you tell me what you’ve dreamed about when you’ve stuck your fingers in your cunny and brought yourself off? Did you think about riding my cock? About having me fuck your face until my come is all over you? You decide what I do next, Hermione. After all, this isn’t rape. How do you want me to come?”  
  
“It is rape,” she hissed as her hips rolled slightly towards Harry’s eager tongue. She scratched Harry’s belly when she felt his tongue press against her arse. “I don’t want this, Cedric. Please, just let us go. Harry doesn’t want this, either. You have to stop.”  
  
“Harry seems to be enjoying himself.” Cedric pointed to Harry’s cock. “He’s going to come soon, Hermione. This won’t be over until we’ve all come. You’ll learn your place, little girl. Just stop fighting it and you might enjoy it. Now, where do you want me? If you don’t tell me, I might have to do something rash.”  
  
Hermione watched him press the tip of his knife into Harry’s hip and cried out, “No, don’t hurt him! I’ll do it. Just, please, don’t hurt him.”  
  
“Good girl,” Cedric complimented. He raised her skirt and stared, watching Harry’s tongue lick and poke into her. “He likes your cunt, Hermione. You should be more generous with that pretty little pussy. I’d bet all his dorm mates would love a piece of your arse. If you make me angry, I might have to share with them. Or, better yet, with Slytherin. Malfoy would jump at the chance to fuck you until you’re ripped apart. No, I think I like the idea of taking you to Gryffindor better. Tie you up and let those three Weasley boys fuck you until you’re covered in come then let that Irish boy lick you clean before Longbottom fucks your arse like the bitch whore you are. Now tell me where you want me.”  
  
“My mouth,” she whispered dejectedly. If he could control Harry with magic, there was a chance he could control the others. She didn’t want that, didn’t want her friends doing this to her without her consent. Cedric grinned and shed his robes. His penis was much bigger than Harry’s and she closed her eyes as he crawled onto the altar.  
  
“That’s right. Just close your eyes and think that this is a fantasy. Now open your mouth for me, Hermione,” Cedric urged as he brushed something wet against her lips. She opened her mouth and found it full of him. “Watch your teeth. Just suck it like a sugarquill. That’s a good girl.”  
  
It was too much. She choked as he pushed inside her mouth, something wet and bitter on her tongue as his fingers tangled in her hair. Harry was still licking and she wondered if his tongue wasn’t tired yet. Then Cedric pushed forward again and she tried to do as he said. She sucked and felt her jaws straining as he moved back and forth quickly, making her choke every time he pushed into her throat.   
  
“You’re a good cocksucker,” he muttered as he pushed so far that she felt curly hairs against her nose and nearly sneezed. Something was hitting her chin every time he pushed forward but she didn’t dare open her eyes to see what as she had a pretty good idea. “Use your tongue, Hermione. Don’t have a lot of time and I want to come all over that pretty face of yours.”  
  
Tears were silently falling but she tried to be brave as she moved her tongue. He held her head securely and didn’t let her move away as he began to move faster, deeper. Breathing became more difficult as he thrust fiercely into her mouth and throat. Harry’s tongue was now flicking her clitoris and she felt his nose press inside her. She was wet now, mostly from his saliva and her body’s uncontrollable reaction to the stimulation. She felt even more ashamed for reacting to her circumstances.   
  
She didn’t even have time to prepare before Cedric sunk deep inside her mouth and started to spill. He groaned and cursed as he pulled himself out. She closed her eyes as she felt his sticky seed splash onto her face and dribble down her chin. It was so disgusting, the taste bitter and salty and thick on her tongue, and she gagged as he rubbed his penis over her cheeks and nose.   
  
“Open your eyes, whore,” Cedric demanded as he gripped her chin. She did so and saw that his face was flushed and he was sweaty. He grinned, no longer looking handsome and kind, and pulled her forcefully off the altar along with him.   
  
Harry was still stroking himself and she thought his penis looked almost purple as she glanced at it. Cedric moved her to the end of the altar and forced her face against Harry’s groin.   
  
“Suck him, Hermione,” he told her before he pulled her skirt up and shoved three fingers inside her. It hurt even though she was wet now, and she felt her body protest the invasion. “God, you’re so fucking tight. Gotta fuck you soon.”  
  
Hermione looked at Harry’s face as she sucked him. He wasn’t nearly as wide or long as Cedric so her jaw wasn’t forced to stretch so much. His face was covered in wetness and his eyes were practically blazing as he looked down at her. He groaned and arched up into her mouth and she noticed his fingernails digging into his palm.  
  
“Come now, Potter,” Cedric ordered as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her clitoris. She felt his penis against her, spent but twitching, rubbing against her arse as he pushed his fingers into her. “If you spill a single drop of his come, Hermione, I’m going to fuck your arse. Be a good girl and swallow it all down.”  
  
She had time to prepare for Harry’s release. Harry cried out softly and then his penis pulsed and seemed to explode. She swallowed like Cedric demanded and felt Cedric’s hand on her breast as he kept rubbing her. She pushed against him despite her efforts to resist, her cheeks stained pink with shame and disgust at herself, and she felt a slight tingle that was somewhat familiar begin to build. Harry just kept coming, so much she couldn’t possibly swallow it all, and she felt it dripping from the corners of her mouth as she tried not to choke.   
  
“Fucking hell. Taking too long,” Cedric said in a harsh whisper. “Come for me, you little Mudblood bitch.”  
  
His fingers seemed to get even bigger as he pushed them inside her frantically. He tugged on her nipple, twisting until she was whimpering in pain, and she panicked when she felt the head of penis press against her bare arse. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything that might let her escape this nightmare.   
  
Soft touches, warm lips, gentle caresses. She felt warm breath against her neck as Cedric panted, his penis seeming to grow as he pushed his hips against her arse. She let Harry’s penis slide from her swollen lips and gasped as she rested her cheek on his upper thigh. She let herself go, her body tensing before it trembled slightly, a rush of come spilling onto Cedric’s fingers.   
  
Hermione was still shuddering when she felt his large fingers pull out of her. She heard slurping behind her and cringed as she realized he was tasting her. She was about to gather the strength to demand that he release them now when she heard him whisper something in Latin that she didn’t recognize and opened her eyes in time to see a pale blue light before her eyelids fluttered and she fell against the altar unconscious.   
  
He was tempted to leave them like that, passed out and naked. He rather liked seeing that smug little Mudblood whore covered in come. His cock twitched and he looked away. Reluctantly, he performed the necessary cleaning charms and repaired their clothing. A few charms later and the room looked as if they’d fallen asleep while studying. He got his bottle of polyjuice from the pocket of his robe and took a swallow, cringing as he became that ugly, fat invalid again. He much preferred the handsome form of young Mister Diggory.  
  
“Obliviate,” carefully aimed at Mister Potter and Miss Granger completed his evening of fun. Barty laughed wickedly as he slipped his robe back on and decided that, next time, he’d use Krum and make the little bitch bleed as he ripped her open. “We’ll be playing again, children,” he promised the two unconscious and unaware students as he stepped into the shadows of the castle.  
  
The End


End file.
